Sh! Secrets
by WhyNoMyName
Summary: Everyones got secrets. Find out Tori's, Cat's, Jade's, Beck's, Andre's, Robbie's, Trina's, SinJin's and Sikowiz's. Lots of heavy stuff
1. Chapter 1

Sh! Secrets

**We're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all.** - Andrew Clark - The Breakfast Club

**Every one has secrets, don't they?**

* * *

**First the girls:**

* * *

Jade

Mean

Sarcastic

Bitter.

Shes only like that because of him. "Dump him or you know what I can do" He whispers down her neck. She swallows. "Yes Sikowitz" She says shaking looking at the partly bald man. He stares at her then walks out into the hallway. Finally she's free. Free from him, free from everyone if she just dumped him. If she just did it.

If she just says it but that's not the best thing. Sikowitz has been doing it for a while giving her detention every day. Never letting her go for what she did. But she couldn't help it well if she ever remembered. She was just traumatized by the experience.

She just had to go through the experience each and everyday. She couldn't tell... Well who would beleave her anyway. She was known for lying.

She knew she had to break up with him but how? How could she just break away like that. With no explanation. Nothing. She hated for what ever she did wrong. It must have been bad. He wouldn't just do this for the fun of it would he?

She walked out the room and into the hall way. It felt like everyone was staring at her. Jade ran to the girls bathroom and went to the mirrors. She looked in disgusted. Her hair was messed up and looked like some kind of animals nest. Then her make-up was smudged everywhere so she got some wipes from her bag and started rubbing it off. Once she had replied it she looked down at her clothes. Her tights were ripped everywhere, her skirt was the wrong way round. Though her shirt was un-touched.

She felt dirty with it. Her secret. Suddenly she heard giggling then smoke-filled the room. She started coughing hard. She wished she could die. This secret was eating her alive she couldn't break him nor could she live with it. Coughing more from the smoke the fire alarms started ringing and she just slid onto the floor hoping for the best what was the worse.

* * *

Cat

Now be prepared for hers. Its shocking but it explains a lot. And by that I mean just be wary. Cat would have laughed at that.

Any ways she's:

Bouncy

Full of life

Hyper.

She's only them because of it. It tastes so nice to her that she can't stop. Not many people can. She uses it to relax. Like any of them things has happened to her brother, she makes them up in her high head of hers. She wants to be in the center of attention, she doesn't have to be.

She only brought her 'jupiter boots' to stand out also when she actually got them she didn't know what she was doing. She doesnt most of the time. She just has her head high in the clouds. Always except when she runs out, but she can never.

She would do any thing for the drug. Anything. She's even gone all the way and done it with a couple of the dealers. Just for a smoke. Just to be able to get it in her. No one knows except the dealers and the one who started it, her brother. He isn't dum and he doesn't eat charm bracelets, he's like his sister, always begging for the good stuff. Any way more onto Cat.

She got get it from her main dealer. No one knows its him giving this innocent girl the drug but he doesn't care. He just wants her. That's how she gets it, him wanting it, she s it half price, he can't help it and he has more clients. Once she was ready to have a joint she rushed to the girls bathroom and saw someone she didn't care who she just wanted to smell it, to try to eat the smoke, she loves that part, looking like a fish.

She put the toilet lid down and sat on it. She got her pink lighter out what her brother got her for her birthday. She finally got it burning then giggled. To her this was so much fun. Sitting there in secret doing what she loves best. smoke-filled the room and she giggled some more thinking of being in a castle.

She heard a squeaky noise of the tiles rubbing on something then the fire alarms went off. She dropped the joint in the toilet and flushed if then rushed out side wondering what started the alarms...

* * *

Tori

Perfect

Pretty

Popular

Well have you thought of everything clearly. Well you assume don't you, you see her with everyone so she must be popular. But she is just always there. Always. You can never have a fight with out her. You could never have a conversation with out Miss. Perfect. So why? She loves it. She loves watching every ones moves. Its got bad written on it but no one suspects anything, she is just always there.

From the day 1 she was popular because she was there, no one knew why. It started when she was in Sherwood. She was so interested in people's lives, to find out their secrets, but no one suspected her, who would? She's a good-too-shoes and Little Miss Perfect mixed together, well to most people, but once you know you can't look at her properly.

She knows most people's secrets in HA but not her friends, she was going to get kick out of Sherwood because her pictures spilled of Miss. Ryley. People thought she had a thing for her so yeah, never tell anyone anything, that's her rule. She has pictures of everyone, video's as well, she stares at them once she's home, well she prints them of and put it in their file.

Everyone at HA has a file. Some bad mug shots of them, some pictures of them everywhere. Some people, defiantly someone called Beck Oliver, she followed them home and has pictures of them in the bathroom. She has to do it. Its something she enjoys, learning.

Today she was looking at Cat trying to figure stuff out. Like I said, she doesn't know her friends secrets. Well she thinks Jade self harms but she doesn't. She has them all written down on a piece of paper with all there names on it, but except from a couple of kisses by Becks name, it was blank.

She woke up a 4am and quickly had a shower and got out. She dressed and walked to her friend's house, she's been doing this for years so she knows where the spare key is, where the squeaky floorboards were and where her 'friends' room is. She carefully opened the door. And saw the redhead sleeping. She awed and got Cats file out and started writing a quick summary. She snapped her camera and slipped out.

She ran back home. She quickly went up stairs and snuggled into bed. As soon as she was comfortable her mom came in to wake her up. She got up and dressed her self, got her bags packed and the red file, what a convenient. She walked to school that day looking at the information she already had.

She saw her going inside an empty classroom with someone. After they had closed the door, Tori looked in the little window but the blind was closed. So she waited. The bell for 3rd period gad just done so she went to her locker and kept a look out.

Once the halls were empty she saw red flash past and go into the girls bathroom. So she followed. When she went in, she saw Jade standing there but she ignored her and went to the cubical that was next to the locked one. She silently put her bag down, then she went on top of the toilet and peered over.

She saw Cat, one of her closes friend, lift a joint up to her mouth. She took a picture. The room filled up with smoke. She heard a bang out side her door but it didn't bother her. She started choking. Way to blow it Tori. "Who's there?" Cat called. Tori picked up her bag and very loudly. Not untill she was out she realised her camera was still in the .

* * *

**Review then you will hear the boys. What are shocking**


	2. Chapter 2

Sh! Secrets

**We're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all.** - Andrew Clark - The Breakfast Club

**Every one has secrets, don't they?**

* * *

**Now the Boys**

* * *

Robbie

Cute

Adorable

Annoying

Well if you said to Robbie your cute he would think your joking. If you said he was adorable he would freak out, and think you've lost your mind. But you havent, he has. He thinks if you say anything nice about him your mad. He has been rejected so many times. By every girl in Hollywood Arts, his parents, his sister, most of his friends. Its like the world is against him.

So as you can tell he hates himself. Well if you was him wouldn't you? He doesn't see the good things about him just the bad. He thinks he is a waste of space, useless. Well he can't help who he is. He looked round his bedroom. Not that there was much of it. All that was his in his room was a bed and a box. Everything else was not his. He did not own the green wallpaper what was peeling of. He did not own the mouldy purple curtains.

He left the small room and went to his sisters. New pink walls, fluffy carpet, giant dressing table. You can tell who his parents favorite is. If you look in Robbie's room you would probably think they are extremely poor or it was a guest bedroom. One look in Yasmin's one and it would be a different story. His parents are quite rich but they don't like wasting their money on their unwanted child. They only wanted Yasmin.

He stepped out of the pink room and went across the hallway to his mom's and dad's room. Theres was nice as well I suppose. He was looking for something. He searched all his moms stuff but nothing harmful was there. So he went to the other side to his dads bit and looked aroung and there it was. The metal shone in the early morning sunlight. He took the bottom of and sure enough it was fully loaded. He picked it up and slid it into his pocket.

"Yasmin and you sure you want a Ferrari?" His dad asks the 19-year-old. She twirled her platinum blonde hair around her finger trying to look sweet. Their dad finally noticed him. "Robbie" He said coldly to his son.

Robbie just ignored their stupid talk, grabbed a banana and walked out. He felt the gun and walked of to school. He went in the empty building as it was 7 in the morning nd walked to is locker. He the realised he was still in his fire truck PJ's great more embarrassment. Unless he did it then. To get the failure over with.

So he went out into the Asphalt cafe and sat at his normal lunch table. He just sat there thinking. Should he. His friends. Cat, her lovely red hair the colour of blood. No one will miss him, if they did why did they reject him out of their lives. That was it, he thought, good-bye Earth.

And with that he pulled the heavy object up to his head and pulled the trigger. Bang, bang your dead. nd that was the end of Robbie Shapiro, no one ever knows how much they mean to people untill its gone. He was not rejected just misunderstood.

* * *

Beck

Ladies man

Boring

Loves acting

You cold say Beck is one of them guys that boys want to be and girls want to be with. But just for some back ground information Beck's gay. Big surprise I know.

What guy wants to be gay? Defiantly not Beck. He has all these girls running after them, but he doesn't care about them. It told him to not love girls. He has to listen to it or he could risk his life.

It told him to do a lot of things that he had to obey. He sees the ghostly figure. At first, in Canada, he thought it was Moose playing a prank, but when he moved to America it couldn't have been.

He hates being threatened by this thing. But he doesn't know how to stop it, I mean how do you stop something when you don't know what it is?

The strange thing is when he is with anyone it's not there, His mom took him to the doctors but they thought she had lost her mind, but of course she hadn't, her son had lost his mind. Well so she thought.

It was there. He was alone, the only time it comes, doing his homework in his RV. Since he broke up from Jade he had so much time to do home work, and doing stupid things for it. He knows it's a boy, though he would never find out what it is.

He was writing a script for one of his classes and it came. "Beck" It said in its deep manly voice. He kind of knew this was coming though it still made him jump, he hated this, it wasnt right, why him. "Slide phone on floor" It said the shadow pointing at the black pear phone. He put it on the floor and slid it. He saw a pale hand pick it up and he heard it taping on the screen. Then he slid it back.

Beck looked at the screen:

Beck's last update:

Hey guys just wanted to say I'm ill so don't worry if I don't go to school. And ladies IM GAY

Harsh much? It had tons of comments all from girls saying WTF. He wasnt surprised, everything he worked for was gone. Who is this and what did he want? He was ruining his life. He read over it again, he wasnt ill. Wait, what did that mean? What was he going to do to him? No he is just a shadow and an arm.

He picked up his pencil and looked at his script but it was not there all it said was:

KEEP LISTNING TO ME OR DIE

He dropped the paper and looked out his door and nothing was there so he locked it.

He was safe for now.

* * *

André

Calm

Sweet

Normal

He says normals boring didn't he but most things he does is normal. But he never does work, he does show of a lot, and can never keep still. He is an attention seeker but he can't help it.

He doesn't tell many people. He is different, but he thinks its strange. If people don't know, and he missed his therapist, they think he is a hyperactive attention seeker, basically like Cat but wanting more people to see. He goes to his therapist often though so it doesn't really effect many people.

Half the gang don't know. That includes Tori, Robbie and Trina. He told the others because he needed to get it out and before he was 10 he didn't have his therapist so he was hyperactive child who wanted attention. Yes André has ADHD. It stands for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. He thinks its strange to have that. If someone heard someone in the group had ADHD they would immediately say Cat, but of course it's not.

André finds it very hard to concentrate on something. He struggles to write scripts and learn lines for plays but when he is writing a song, he enjoys it a lot and can do it instantly.

In script writing he finds it hard to do anything. "Jade pen" He says tapping his feet on the floor. "Sure André" She says passing him a blue one. "Blue really you know I hate blue, Jade come on get on it Blue is horrible its like ice and water and I hate it Jade I need another colour Jade come on get on it I want red, reds nice Jade you know what I feel about blue. Beck do you have a red?" He asks fast. At the end he jumps up and walks round the room to go to Jade and give her back her pencil. Even though he sits next to her.

The teachers know about him as its kind of bad if they don't know, he would probably have detention every Saturday. He walked back round and sat down next to Jade. A red pencil was lying there and André picked it up smiling.

"Thanks Beck so much, a red pen is so much better than Jades stupid blue one. Beck thanks your so nice. Jade your mean." André rushes again pointing his tongue out at Jade while writing stuff down. "That's alright mate" Beck says, while they high-five each other. Jade rolls her eyes and smiles at the two boys.

"Keep it down" Mrs. Richards says shushing them. Beck picks up his black pen and continues writing his script about a boy who is hunted by an evil spirit, no coincident there! André stands up slamming his hands on the small table. "Sit down" Jade whispers trying to pull the angry guy down.

"FUCK YOU" He shouts at the teacher. He gives her evil eyes and sits back down. Everyone's staring at him in shock. Mrs. Richards is starring as well but she doesn't say anything she knows he can't help it. Though all the class start to get suspicious so she gets up.

"André, calm down and no swearing, one more time and detention" She says calmly. He doesn't look at her though he's looking at his paper dreamily. "André?" Jade says nudging him. He still looks away but that's what he is like. He never looks at people when they talk.

He always feels worst when he hasn't seen his therapist for a week. He starts tapping his pencil and starts doodling on the script. Then he realises Jade isn't next to him, so he gets up and starts getting up than running out the class room into the corridor but before he can continue his search the smoke alarm goes of and he runs out the building bumping into Beck than dragging him along to the car park to meet the rest but it was only three of them, André, Beck and Trina the others were no where.

* * *

**R&R for Trina's, SinJin's and Sikowitz's secrets and if I get over four reviews I will do Burfs!**


End file.
